Fighting Alone
by sinyastar9
Summary: What if Hagrid hadn't managed to grab Harry and pull him back to safety during the flight to the burrow? Watch as harry attempts to find and destroy the horcruxes without the help of his friends. Powerful Harry! Elemental Harry!
1. Prologue

The side-cart creaked dangerously, it was clearly about to fall but Harry didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do.

"I'll get that for ya 'arry" came a shout from Hagrid as he whipped out his magical umbrella.

Harry's eyes widened at the site if it, but before he could protest Hagrid had already shouted

"Reparo!"

Harry felt his stomach plummet as the side-cart broke away completely and he began to fall, he felt one of Hagrid's hands brush the scruff of his neck in a desperate attempt to pull him back up onto the motorbike, only to fail.

The wind rushed past his ears as he plummeted towards the earth, he looked behind and could still see the flashes of spells from the battle still going on above.

He looked back towards the earth which was rapidly closing in, he managed to throw out a cushioning charm mere seconds before he hit the ground,

The cushioning charm prevented any broken bones but the force still knocked the wind out of him, all he got was one last look at the light show going on in the sky before he blacked out.

...oooooOOoOOooooo…..

He blinked rapidly as he opened his eyes to get used to the daylight, he sat up and looked around him.

"What the hell." he muttered, he was laid right on the side of the motorway and it seemed that not one car had stopped to see if the adolescent on the side of the road was alright or even alive.

He quickly checked around his neck to the locket still there, there was no way he was going to lose it, not after what it had cost.

He stood up, only to immediately crouch back down again, he looked around again but more carefully taking in every detail of his surroundings, he slowly slipped out his wand, Voldemort was sure to have noticed that harry had fallen, even with the seven potters distraction, he decided that there was no way he was going to go back to the Weasleys, there was just no way he was going to put them in that type of danger.

"I need a plan." He said to himself quietly, sitting down thinking hard.

He soon decided that he would need to withdraw some gold from his vault first and then he would hide out at Grimmauld place and plan his next move there, he was pretty sure the protective enchantments he knew would hold out any Death Eaters that might come snooping namely Snape.

He was going to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes alone, it was his mission that he had to complete.


	2. Chapter 1

**I've decided to change the first chapter to the prologue so heres Chapter one, Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Harry stuck close to the shadows of diagon ally as he made his way to gringotts bank, he wore a black cloak with a hood, and thankfully the trace had been broken the day he left privet drive allowing him to cast a glamour charm that shadowed face making him unrecognizable.

As he walked up the steps towards gringotts he saw the recognizable words carved into stone above the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

He felt a shiver go down his spine that he hadn't felt any of the previous times he had come to gringotts and he thought anyone who would try to rob it was insane.

He walked up to a teller and politely said "excuse me sir but I wish to access my vault"

The Goblin looked up "certainly sir"

Another goblin came through and led him to a cart.

"What is the number of your vault?" asked the goblin.

"687"

Harry climbed into the cart and the goblin set them off down the rails, they rode at incredible speeds making Harry feel a bit queasy but he managed to not throw up.

Just as Harry was about to enter, the Goblin interrupted.

Harry looked at him questionably willing the goblin to go on.

"forgive me sir, but you seem to be overage and I was wondering why you are only withdrawing from your trust vault there is far more gold, books, jewels etc in your family vault?"

"Family vault?" Harry asked

"Yes" replied the goblin "Parents usually set up a trust vault for their children until they are of age when they can inherit there family vault"

"Hmm, can you take me there?"

"Yes but first you must meet with your account manager to claim your vault and any other vaults you may have a right to" said the goblin.

The Goblin led Harry to a long corridor with lots of doors with various plaques on, he spotted one that read 'Bones' and another that read 'Malfoy' until finally, right at the end of the corridor was one that read 'Potter'.

He walked up to the door at abruptly knocked; he heard a quiet but clear voice state "come in"

He opened the door and quickly strode in exited to find out what vaults he may own and what might be in them.

"ahhh Mr Potter" said the goblin "I am BluntAxe, your current account manager, I assume you are here to claim your vaults"

"yes sir, the goblin that escorted me to my trust vault informed me that I have a family vault and possibly other vaults I may be able to claim" Harry replied

"hmmm okay then would you please supply me with a sample of your blood so I can perform the inheritance test"

The goblin handed Harry an ornate silver knife which he carefully pricked the end of his finger with and held over the bowl which BluntAxe held out, once a sufficient amount of blood had fallen into the bowl he took out his wand and healed his hand.

BluntAxe then took out a piece of parchment and poured the blood onto it which then seemed to swirl around and form words containing the details of his vault.

BluntAxe handed the parchment to Harry who scanned down the page.

_Name-Harry James Potter_

_Age-Seventeen_

_Mother-Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

_Father- James Charlus Potter_

_**Vaults**_

_Potter Vault_

_8,098,201 Galleons_

_Various Armour/Weapons/Books_

_Peverell Vault_

_10,192 Galleons_

_Various Books_

_Black Vault_

_7,987,879 Galleons_

_Various Artefacts/Jewels_

Harry couldn't believe it, he never knew that his parents were so wealthy, he might even be richer than Malfoy!

What confused him was the Peverell vault, he knew that he inherited the Black vault from Sirius, but he didn't know where the Peverell family came from.

"excuse me BluntAxe, but who were the Peverells?" Asked Harry

The goblin looked at him quizzically "The Peverells were a very magically powerful family and the three brothers Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus were rumoured to be the creators of the deathly hallows, surely you must have heard of them"

"no I haven't, but how come I have inherited their vault?" replies Harry

"it appears that somewhere in your family history a female from the Peverell family married into the Potters, therefore you inherited their vault" said the goblin

"And what are the deathly hallows?"

"they are three items that were supposedly created by the three brothers, Antioch created an unbeatable wand, Cadmus a stone able to raise the dead and Ignotus an invisibility cloak"

Harry perked up at that, was it possible his invisibility cloak was created by Ignotus Peverell.

It was possible he thought, it could have been passed down the family without anyone really knowing where it was from.

Harry took a deep breath and said "I'm going to go and have a look in my vault"

BluntAxe clicked his fingers and a goblin walked in who led him back to the cart which once again made the trek down into the tunnels.

Harry realised that they were going much deeper than usual and that by the time they stopped they must have been deeper than any muggle would have been with their machinery.

The goblin led him down a tunnel and into a large cavern, when they emerged Harry flinched back upon seeing a massive ukraniun ironbelly guarding the small door way at the other end.

The goblin smirked upon seeing his reaction and pulled out a weird set of bells that made the dragon cringe and back away when they were rung.

Once through the doorway they came to a massive vault door with the Potter crest emblazoned across it.

It had a phoenix across the centre which made Harry smile but what really deemed to puzzle him was the snake clutched in its talons.

He brushed it aside and walked up to the door, it had a hand print under the crest which, without hesitation he placed his hand in.

It took a sample of blood before the door glowed in acceptance and opened inwards.

Harry gaped at what he saw, on one side there was piles upon piles of gold which would be enough to fill the great hall.

Beside that was a bookcase which with an amount of books that rivalled the Hogwarts library.

Opposite that there were cases of armour that ranged from dragonhide to mithril and every type of weapon you could think of.

That was what he walked up to first; he wanted to make sure he was sufficiently protected in his fight against Voldemort .

He browsed through the different types of armour and finally decided upon a set of Dark green Dragon hide armour that was light, well protected and easy to manoeuvre in.

He made his way over to the book case and picked up numerous titles including _A Document of Protective Enchantments, Find your Inner Animal _and _Combat Magic for Beginners_ and placed them in a trunk he'd found at the end of the vault.

He placed the armour in the trunk before shrinking and placing it in his pocket before heading back to the door.

Just as he was about to step out he noticed a pedestal tucked round in the corner of the vault with a sword laid on the top of it.

He walked up to it and picked it, eyes widening at how light it was.

He looked up the side and squinted to see the writing upon it which read.

'_Fidelitate Coniuncti'_

"Loyalty binds us" he muttered.

He threaded the scabbard onto his belt and sheathed the sword intending to get some practice in once he reached Grimmauld place.

He walked out the vault and said to the goblin "I'm ready to leave now"

…..oooooOOoOOooooo…..

He made his way out of the front door and immediately Disaperated.

He reappeared in front of 12 Grimmauld place which emerged from between 11 and 13 and he stepped inside.


End file.
